What happened to Klein's pizza?
by Sn477ph0b14
Summary: In the first episode of SAO Klein talks about how he has a pizza coming at 6:30, but he never got out of the game, so what happened to the pizza and the pizza delivery man? BTW It has Klein's real name in it, scroll to the bottom so you don't get confused... One-shot


What happened to Klein's pizza?

* * *

The pizza man drove up to his next customers' house and rang the door bell. No one answered. He rang it again, "still no answer?" he sighed and opened the letter box.

"Pizza!" he shouted "I got a Meat Feast pizza for Tsyboi Ryoutarou!" he shut the letter box and took out his phone, he dialled in the number for his work place.

"Yeah, hey Tony my customer won't open the door, should I leave his pizza outside?" he asked his friend over the phone.

"Ok I know your new, but you don't just leave it on the door step and hope for the best that they'll come into the shop and give us the money, you gotta' bring it back here, there's no point leaving on the doorstep for some dweeb that doesn't open the door" he told him "just come back with it Akira, at least we can eat and pay for it" he hung up the phone and put it back into his pocket.

He opened his bag that was on his shoulder and took out his wallet, he looked at the money he had, it wasn't much "oh well he's bound to open the door at some point, I might as well stay here till he does"

"Still, I wonder why he's not opening the door?" he walked round to the sides of the house and peered through a window that looked like it was the man's room inside, he saw someone with a nerve gear headset on, and took out his phone again once he saw the _SwordArt Online _box sitting beside him on his bedside table.

He dialled in _119 _and nearly shouted "I need an ambulance here right away, there's a man in his house and he's playing _SwordArt Online_!"

"Whoa slow down buddy you have got to tell us where they live and how you know them" Akira was silent for a few minutes "Sir? Are you still there?" the person over the phone asked.

"Yeah, this is the first house to the right of the far north tower and I was delivering some pizza to this guy"

"Ok thank you for that very detailed description of where you are" they said sarcastically "I'm guessing that you know their name, as you're a pizza delivery guy"

"Yes his name is Tsyboi Ryoutarou, can you send an ambulance over?"

"Yes there'll be one coming in a few minutes"

"Thank you" Akira hung up and waited for the ambulance on the front step to the house, until he heard the ambulance sirens go off at the start of the street.

It screeched when it stopped and men came out of it and got a gurney out of the ambulance quicker Akira had ever seen, it was faster than the people in the TV shows.

"You're the guy who called for us?" one of the ambulance men asked Akira.

Akira stood up greeted the ambulance man and responded "yeah he wasn't answering the door so I thought I should check if anything's wrong in one of the other rooms in the house and I am so glad this is a bungalow"

After a few hours of watching the ambulance men break into the house and put his customer on a gurney, Akira decided to leave, but he left the pizza on the table and decided to pay for it himself.

Two years later

Tsyboi Ryoutarou, now in hospital and has been for the past two years, when he woke the first person he saw, was a man he hadn't seen in his whole life with a pizza sitting next to him.

"Hey" Ryoutarou poked him and shook him till he woke up.

"Oh my gosh you're awake!" Akira shouted standing up and backing away.

"I'm sorry do I know you?" he asked

"Oh, no you don't, but I'm the guy that delivered the pizza you ordered and since you never opened the door I decided to see if there was something wrong in another room, and when I saw _that_ game next to you on the bed, I thought that I needed to call an ambulance and get you put in hospital so could stay healthy" Akira explained "Oh and here's your meat feast pizza I thought you'd be hungry when you got out of that game" he handed Ryoutarou the pizza.

Ryoutarou looked at him mouth open, eyes wide "you'd do all that for a man you'd never met before and wait this long to give me my pizza?" Akira nodded "you are one of the kindest delivery guys I've ever met" he smiled at Akira "so how much is it?"

"£5.60"

"Wait a minute £5.60, I thought it was £10.70?"

"Nope, that's just how much you owe me" he replied

"Wait so you paid for my pizza?" he nodded "You are one hell of a delivery guy"

* * *

Ryoutarou is Klein's real name for anyone who doesn't know and Akira is a made up character that is the pizza delivery guy. Hoped you liked it! Also the Japanese currency confused me so I just used regular British pounds :D


End file.
